Ride to Lumaria
by Omega-Xero
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Isaac and crew after the first story. Isaac/Mia, hints of Garret/Jenna, Ivan/ Sheba later. Some language and violence. Please read and review (its me first)
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer: I don't own any of the golden sun characters (But I do own a copy of the game) don't sue me. Ok now that we're done with that, I had planned to submit this a loooooooong time ago (before lost age came out) so it's not completely accurate with all story events (I think) PLEEEASE R&R, its first story and I'd loooooove feedback  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A cool wind passed thru Isaac's hair as he stared out into the enormous sea before him. It was so blue and vibrant, ten times better than that other "ocean" he had crossed when he was going to colosso, but that may have been due to the fact that there were no whiney passengers upon this solemn vessel he could still remember the "Oh you want someone as old as ME to row, your crazy!!!" from that old coot when one of the oarsmen had been attacked by a man o' war. Not this time though it was just him, His faithful, dork of a pal Garret, who was always at his side, The mysterious Ivan who knew everything about everyone (could it be because he could read minds? Naaaah.) and then there was her.  
Her aqua blue hair, her heartwarming smile, her tender caring ness, It was almost unbelievable to Isaac of who she was. The thought of Mia, the Mercury adept from Imil always made him smile. He had feelings for her, but he kept them to himself, lest he endanger the great friendship they had. But he could not keep his feelings pent up for long. Though he had done a miraculous job of hiding them, he was starting to lose control of them. She was the spark that kept him going through his journey. When she had fell to the fusion dragon upon the Venus lighthouse, He Brought out such fury that he became a Maelstrom of Anger. Not even his accursed Demon mail could hold him back; He repeatedly let out earth-shattering blows upon the accused monstrosity with his Gaia blade. The Earth quivered every time he cleaved the dragon's scales, for Mia. He was relived to find that after the fight she had a small amount of Psyenrgy left in her body, keeping her alive after the gruesome Dragon Driver blow. He thanked all of the Gods above for keeping the one he cared about most alive.  
Now they sailed to the mysterious Isle of Luminaria to retrieve the ancient draught for Babi. The Four sailed upon a fully Psy driven ship towards their destinies. They had no idea how long it would take. But luckily the ship had a supply of preserved food and drink upon it, so if they died, at least they wouldn't be hungry.  
"Wow this is amazing!!!" Exclaimed Garret, looking over the edge of the old ship. "Nothing but blue everywhere!" "ohhhhhhhhhhh" said Ivan as he gripped his stomach. "What's wrong with you, psychic boy?" "I don't feel so hot" he queezed "Huh?" "These tides are making me nauseous." "Why? You seemed perfectly fine last trip." "I dunno.I'm goanna hurl!" He ran over to the edge and tossed his cookies, along with the Xian bean curd, the colosso stand pig sticks called "hot dogs," The dry desert sand he swallowed when he ran into an ant lion in the desert, power bread, apples, and to finish it of, mint leaves, leaving his mouth minty fresh. "Whoa.how did it taste?" quirked Garret. "Like a million meals in one, followed by those complementry mints!" gasped Ivan, still recovering from his vomiting experience. "Coooooooool"  
*-*-*-*  
Isaac sat upon the port of the ship, staring off into space from the ocean. He felt extremely uncomfortable in his Armor. He would remove it except the locks on the back were cursed, making it impossible to remove the clunky piece of Metal. "If I get out of this thing, I'm stealing Garret's Asuras Armor." Isaac said to himself. "Need some help?" It was Mia "No thanks, I can get out of my own armor, thank you. "Course, you could help me get into yours! He thought to himself. Holy crap! I didn't think that! Did I? "Let me give you a hand." She said in that annoying "Liar, I know you need my help," tone women always use. She brought her hands to the locks and flicked the switches, releasing the cursed mail from Isaac's sweaty chest. "HOW DID YOU." "I like to fiddle around with these kinda things." She giggled. "Sounds like something Ivan would do" "Comparing me to that little mystery huh?" "Errr, no I just ment.uh.how could you do that anyway? The guy at the sanctum said that this stuff was cursed!" "I can pick any lock with the help of my lucky ring," she said turning slightly red. "Riiiiiiigt, well it feels so good to lose 50 pounds of weight, that stuff gets so hot after wearing it so long," he said as he let the tedious slab of reddish-black metal fall to the ground. He stood up and let the cool wind blow past him. "I'll bet," she replied as Isaac began to stretch his strong arms in the air, after he was done he sat down next to her. "Soooooooooooo, what's up?" he asked "Nothing, really." she said as she looked up into the sky. Just then, the boat gave a violent rock as a wave hit the side, which sent Mia flying a few feet into the air. As she came down, Isaac maneuvered quickly to catch her, easily. When Mia felt her land upon Isaac's arms she felt somewhat distraught. "Looks like your up!" he said with a laugh. Mia just looked at him and smiled sweetly, blushed, and said "Ha ha, very funny." After Mia got off his lap she sat back down next to him and said "Thanks" "No prob." He replied.  
They sat there for moments, just smiling at each other. Then Mia piped up. "Listen, Isaac, there's something I." "HEY GUYS, YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS!!!" Garret yelled from the crow's nest, cutting off Mia. "Is it more ocean?" asked Isaac. "AND FROM ALL SIDES TOO!!!" Garret replied. "Nah forget it." He said, he then turned back to Mia. "What were you saying?" He asked Mia. "Uhhh, nothing, I'm gonna go look at the sea." She replied quickly "'K, i'm gonna take a nap then" "Ok" she said quietly, as she approached the thick pole. Damn, should have asked her again. Maybe she wanted to confess to me her undying love. and want to sleep with me! Arrrgh more dirty thoughts! This ocean isn't good for my head. He thought to himself. Oh well time to sleep, Maybe SHE'LL be there.  
  
.NAKED! NO, MORE BAD THOUGTS! Isaac then tossed his hands to his "anguished" face, thinking; I'M SO CONFUSED!  
  
!!!authors note!!! It'll make sense latter. 


	2. Everybodies freaking out!

Ok, for all u fans who read the first chapter the whole remark with Isaac with Mia's suggestive comment was suppose to be a thought, but I've got this problem fixed in the latter chapters. As always, I don't own golden sun, don't sue me.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Ivan quickly played a few more notes on his flute before giving up. The currents were too rough to keep playing. Every few measures he stopped to catch himself. He had no desire to clean out the hollow instrument, although it would give him something to concentrate on, other than Garret's incessant ramblings. "Jeez, its so blue, and big, and.Wavy!" "We know Garret, Shuts up already!!!" Ivan yelled. "What the heck's your problem!?! Oh yea!" he remarked sarcastically, "Mr. Mind reader cant stand a few waves!" "You know, your startin' to get on my nerves!" "Whatchya gonna do, huh? Gnaw my leg off short man!?!" But Ivan had had quite enough of Garret's half-witted insults.  
"THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING DOWN!!!" he yelled as he began to float in the air, psyenergy surrounding him.  
"Bring it!" Garret yelled, a note of doubt at the end of his remark as he drew out his demon axe.  
Shit, this could be bad, Garret told himself  
You have no idea, you red-haired buffoon, Ivan probed.  
*-*-*-*  
Isaac dozed peacefully in a hammock he had rigged up with some rope. He swayed back and forth with the wind, which rippled his powder blue tunic and tightly drawn yellow scarf. A wave of bliss washed over him as he thought of everything and nothing at all. He backtracked his mind through his journey. From the Crossing's of desserts, all the way back to his hometown of Vale. And then he remembered his mother. The last time he saw her was when he had broken his pact with his mother about not going back to the village 'till his mission was over. He had found his mother, sick in bed. Though ill, she still had enough strength to go off about how he should have been saving the world and not worrying about her.  
"I miss you, mom."  
Just then, a small patch of sky went dark around the front deck of the ship. This caught Isaac's notice  
"Either it's a storm, or someone's casting shine.  
".PLASMA" came Ivan's voice, finishing Isaac's sentence.  
"Shit," Isaac said, as he quickly drew the conclusion that there were monsters on board. Though he could probably handle any situation, he hadn't been to sea that often. Having someone who knew something about water would put him to ease. Plus, she's so damn cute!  
"I thought I had gotten rid of you!" he told himself as he headed below deck. He found Mia, alone, reading a book that she had brought. Isaac caught none of this.  
"Monsters on deck." He calmly announced as he dashed in. Mia quickly put the book down and got her drowning rod.  
"Did you see them?" she asked as she dashed out to the top deck.  
"No but there wouldn't be any other reason in my mind why Ivan would be casting Shine."  
".PLASMA!!!" Ivan interrupted again, icy malice in his voice. As Isaac exited the holds of the mysterious ship, he saw what was happening. Apparently Ivan was trying to fry Garret to a golden crisp with shine. ".PLASMA!!!" This time, Ivan managed to singe Garret's arm. "Gyaaa!" Garret screamed, "Your going down, little buddy!!!" With this, Garret charged, the floating menace, his arm bleeding. "Ok." Isaac said calmly, "You take Ivan, I've got Garret." "Right!" Mia said, as she ran towards floating Ivan, Psyenergy prepped.  
*_*_*_*  
Ivan was a dead man. He was going to drop the little devil even if he had to do it with one hand. "TIME TO DI."  
"Whoa buddy." Isaac leapt out in front of him, catching his shoulders, stopping him in mid-charge.  
"Out of my way, I'm gonna kill that little."  
"Whoa, temper, temper..."  
"Dude," Garret paused, shifting his attention to his boyhood friend. "You wanna get sliced in half!?!" He said with spite as his arm began to bleed more profusely. He quickly raised his arm, and brought down a vertical slash, aimed at Isaac's skull, but to no avail as his target quickly stepped back and raised his shining blade to a blocking position. Garret let-off his blade, brought it behind his shoulders and sliced at Isaac's waist, only to produce another well-timed block. They did this a few times more, Garret quickening his pace, beating his battered blocker towards the ground. Isaac, starting to lose track with his frenzied attacker, did the only thing he could think of,  
"GROUND!!!" he yelled as he summoned his paralyzing Dijin. Immediately, Garret was thrown from his feet into the air. As his limbs spread out before him, he was sent plummeting towards the floor. Though his body was paralyzed, his anger shone trough.  
"You're a dead man!" Garret cursed, his body tense.  
"Why in the gods names are you trying to kill Ivan?" Isaac questioned, chest heaving from his recent actions.  
"Little bugger got on my nerves!"  
"Now that's no good." but he was cut off as garret, whose face was as red as fire.  
"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHATS NOT GOOD YOU DAMN EGOTIST!!!"  
"Hey, buddy, seriously calm down!"  
"HELL NO!!! YOUR GONNA HAVE TO TAKE ME DOWN BEFORE I."  
-THUNK-  
With the hilt of his Gaia blade, Isaac knocked Garret out. As he blacked out, seven minuscule red spheres fell from his body. They were glowing with intensity.  
His Dijins he thought to himself. I best gather them up.  
With a small bag, he corralled the marble-sized dezens of power. As he did this, he noticed that Garrets skin became its regular color, opposing from the previous outburst. He began to wonder how Mia was fairing  
"Mia, how's it goin' with Ivan?" he yelled over his shoulder.  
"I think I can handle him!"  
Bet you could handle a bunch of other.  
Then it struck Isaac.  
"Flint, that's you isn't it?" He asked one of his Dijins within him.  
Took you long enough you dunce!  
"I'll deal with you later!"  
Going to aid Mia? Just keep a few things in mind.  
"Shut up, Flint!!!"  
As he ran over to the port side of the ship, he could see that Ivan, frozen from the neck down in glacier. He was talking to Mia, his eye's glowing white. 


	3. Direct Connection

Yea, it's a sort chapter, but it's 2 in one day, so no complaining! As always, I don't own Golden Sun, Camelot & Nintendo do, now, on with the Weirdness! CHAPTER 3  
  
"Ivan," Mia asked, "Why did you."  
"QUIET WOMAN!!!" replied Ivan in a booming voice.  
"What?" puzzled Mia.  
"Oh I'm so sorry mommy! I'll never say that again." Ivan said in a rather childish tone, his face feeling.  
"Huh?"  
"Huh," repeated Ivan, "Huh is all you got to say for yourself? I think you have a bit more to explain!" Ivan replied in a rather motherly tone.  
"." Mia was dumbfounded.  
". Gosh . uh . I hate uh. awkward silence." He said nervously.  
"Uh Isaac?" She asked, noticing he had just approached. "Do you have any."  
"Yea, I think I can explain" he replied as he raised his fist.  
"THE CHEESE STANDS ALONE!!!" "What the he."Mia gasped as Isaac knocked Ivan out. Just as with Garret, Small, purple, marble-sized spheres fell out of Ivan's body and hit the fine wooden deck of the self-guided vessel. These were Ivan's Jupiter dijins, which gave him great power over wind. Garret's dijin were of a Mars alignment and could release awesome fury of fire. Mia's were the peaceful ebb of water, which granted here healing powers. Isaac though was unmatched at the Earth element of Venus. He was able to release many defensive spells, as well as a wide array of Offence and some healing.  
"Could you please explain what's going on?" asked Mia  
Well you see Mia, Flint began to speak into Isaac's mind, There's this little thing called the birds and the b."  
"Shut-up Godsdamnit!" Isaac spoke back, resisting the urge to beat the hell out of himself "Wha-?" Mia questioned, a stern look upon her face.  
"No not you," Isaac explained, "I'm talking to flint!"  
"You mean, flint, your dijin?" she said as her face eased a bit.  
"Yea!" Isaac answered "You see. I think it's got something to do with the boat."  
"You think it's affecting our dijins somehow?" she asked as she walked over to Garret to see if he was badly wounded.  
"Hey that could be it!" Isaac answered enthusiastically  
"Our dijin's have a direct influence over our personality, right?"  
"Yea! That would explain why Garret got so furious."  
".and Ivan's split personality!" Mia exclaimed.  
"This might also explain why flint. keeps. uh."  
"What?" asked Mia, suddenly quite interested.  
"Uh. nothing. it's nothing!" Isaac stuttered nervously.  
Yea right! Go on and tell her.  
Hey that man not be a bad idea spoke quartz, another one of his dijins  
Then Granite got his word in: No way man! Stay on the defencive! Now's not the.  
Ah, shut up yall! Boomed Bane within his head.  
That's right! Shut up all of you!!! Thought Isaac. He then turned back to Mia.  
"Have you felt as though your judgment has been somewhat clouded, Mia?"  
"What do you mean by clouded?"  
"Have you felt like you've tried to voice an opinion to yourself, only to have it denied by other voices that sound like your own?"  
"Um." She paused as she thought. She then quickly turned red in the face as shock flew across her face. ".Actually I have. Very recently in fact." She said this while slightly turning to avoid Isaac's gaze  
"I think I might know how to stop these thoughts." He said as he got down to his knees. He then began to quietly chant the names of his dijins to himself, followed by another chant. When he finished, Seven, Dusty brown orbs fell from his body. With his dijins fell what felt like strength leave his body. He looked at his arms to see the muscles contract slightly. Though it did not alter his physical appearance, he felt a dramatic change within himself. He began to pant as he then produced another bag and gathered his dijins. He then felt as though his head was in some way less crowded.  
"I think that releasing our dijins may help clear away the voices." He said as got to his feat, his Gaia blade used almost as a crutch. His trusted sword felt no longer like the light blade it was when he found it, but more of a long heavy pole that was very hard to gain control of. Feeling somewhat light-headed and dazed, he simply said; "Whoa!"  
"What's wrong?" asked Mia, still somewhat red.  
"Nothing." he said as he closed his eyes in order concentrate, ". just a little disoriented."  
Mia then quickly mimicked Isaacs "releasing" motions, causing seven of her own blue-ish orbs to fall into her hands. She then put her dijins into her bag. She then rose to her feet and she began to sway  
"uhhhhhhh." She moaned as she began to fall. Isaac quickly grasped his concentration and like before, he dashed to catch Mia. As he did he fell to the ground, his arms clutched around her figure. He hit the deck; Mia's body fell upon his chest. When he felt some of his strength return, he sat up, his right arm behind Mia's neck. Why do I feel so weak? He asked himself, yet he got no mysterious reply that he had always gotten when he'd asked himself questions. Then Mia spoke in a weak tone.  
"I.I think we've become too dependent on our dijins." Isaac merely stared into her eyes. They were glistening beautifully, like the water around them. She looked as though she had feint tears in her eyes. "Yea" he replied weakly.  
"What should we do now?" he asked, his eye's drooping slightly.  
"We should probably get the other two in, it's getting dark." Isaac then noticed how the sky was beginning to darken. He slowly stood up as he began to regain some of his original strength, Mia's arm draped over his neck.  
"Look at the sun set," Mia quipped, "It's so pretty"  
Isaac slowly turned his neck in the direction that Mia was looking. He gazed at it for what seemed like hours. At home, sunset had never been like this. Half engulfed in the endless blue, shimmering upon the glassy surface. The sky was a mysterious palette of colors as blue spun into a light pink and then into an odd violet.  
"Yea," he said, his voice somewhat stronger ".Just like you."  
At these words, Mia's eye's widened, and her face flushed redder than ever.  
"Wha.?"  
" I'll get Garret, you get Ivan, k?" he muttered, repeating himself.  
"Um.yea." she said turning to the small and almost lifeless body to her side. She once again began to flush furiously and asked herself, Did he mean it There was no reply to her question. It was not bombarded by doubt or happiness, the notion just stood, waiting for her own answer. Alone for once, she thought. I feel so. alone. Saddening, she began to pull Ivan's unconscious body to the lower holds. 


	4. He who knows all

Stupid, Insensitive Isaac! That's what your all thinking right? Well it was like he was drunk or something, (maybe) so he doesn't know what he's saying. CHAPTER 4  
  
Ivan awoke, his surroundings were dimmed, but he could feel many blankets layered upon him, as well as a blinding headache. Ugh, not the most pleasant wake-up, I'll admit.  
When his sight came to him, he found himself looking up at one of the numerous lamps that existed only on the lower holds of the ship. He tried to move, but he felt none of the trudging strength that he usually did. He felt almost pinned to the lumpy cot. That's it, I must still be frozen.  
He waited for confirmation from his uncertain conciseness, yet no reply came. He thought that he would at least feel anger towards his entrapper, Mia, yet he felt no anger either. He felt, empty and alone. He then heard some chatter. First came an amazed masculine voice; "So you put the noodles into the water, AFTER it's boiling? Huh, go figure!" He was then answered by another, feminine voice.  
"Oh c'mon now, cooking isn't that hard is it? It's NOODLES! How hard can they be to learn?"  
"If there's one skill I think I'll never learn, it's gonna be cooking!" said the first.  
"So do you plan to live with your mother and let her cook?" joked the second.  
"Beat's finding somewhere else to live!" Said the first followed by laughter on both parties. A long silence protruded after the laughter of the two died down. Then the second voice spoke up again, in a cautious tone.  
"Listen Isaac, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
"Well ask away, Mia." Said Isaac in a more upbeat tone. A long silence once again as Mia tried to pick out the words. "You said something, on the deck, after we had both 'released."  
"Umm.care to refresh me?"  
"Y'know, after I said how pretty the sunset was."  
"Umm." another long silence  
"You don't remember, do you?" Said Mia slightly annoyed.  
"Actually." But after deducting whom the voices belonged to, (and what was going on here) Ivan decided to pull Isaac out of his little bonfire; "Hey, is anyone there?" he called out before him. With this there was a lot of clamoring of feet as Isaac called out "Ivan your awake!!!"  
As Ivan looked up, he saw his blonde haired friend rushing over to him, a bowl of soup in his hands. "How ya doin' buddy?"  
  
"Uggh, feelin' kinda woozy."  
"Bet your feelin kinda weak too," He said dashing to his bedside, "This'll help," He said, giving the warm soup to his ill-fated friend.  
"How'd ya know?"  
"Call it a hunch."  
"Riiiiiiiiiiigt." He said as he inhaled the soup. After he was done smacking his lips, Isaac explained why everyone was acting the so odd.  
"That explains why I got off so quick at Garret," he said, guilt creeping across his face at his own mention of the subject. "How is he? I didn't ki."  
"Not quite, you managed to light-up his arm, but no serious damage!"  
"Arrrrrrggghhhhhhh!" a wail came from the next room over. Apparently Garret had awoken and was now feeling the excruciating pain from his shined plasmaed arm.  
"Uhhhh.." Droned Isaac.  
"Your sure I didn't kill him?" Ivan asked. He was answered by;  
"I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM!!!"  
"Ok," Isaac quipped, "maybe his arm, but I'm sure he's in no extreme agony."  
"I'M IN EXTREME AGONY HERE!!!"  
"MIA," Isaac yelled, "GO SHUT HIM UP!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"So." said Ivan, letting his eye's wander. ".How thing's with you and Mia goin?"  
"Oh, well I'm not completely sure of what she thinks of." Then he realized what he was saying. "Huh?" questioned Isaac, obviously trying to cover up his mistake. "What the heck are you talking ab."  
"Oh drop the charade!" snapped Ivan, "I'm a fricken mind reader for gods sakes!"  
"Oh." said Isaac, his gaze dropping. "Your quick. and good."  
"Naaaa, I was just guessing' Thanks anyway!" he said with a laugh. Immediately, Isaac brought his hands to Ivan's neck and then muttered in a heavy Spanish accent  
"You tell anyone, I kill you!"  
"Okay, calm down there!" Isaac released his psychicly-endowed friend from his death grasp. His mind quickly wandered to his other friend Garret.  
"You don't think." Isaac began, trailing-off slightly, ".that Garret, y'know."  
"Don't worry about him, he's got his sights set on that Jenna character."  
"No joke! I always thought that he might.oh well, what about you?"  
"Well it's not Mia, I can tell you that much."  
"Oh, well that's good."  
"She's much older than me."  
"2 years ain't that much, little dude."  
"Naa I prefer someone else at my own age." He said, looking dreamily at the dim ceiling, ". and I find blonde's a tad more attractive, Blue hair's kinda odd."  
"I personally like it. Um, your little crush wouldn't happen to involve your "twin" Sheba would it?" Isaac quipped, a mischievous grin on his face."  
"What the hell? We've got no relation whatsoever!"  
"Yeah, just like that woman near the mountain pass, dude, I think she's your mom. But honestly, you and Sheba look so much alike. And you wear the same style of clothing, and you can't skip the fact that she's psychic just like you, and short too!" As Isaac ticked off the reasons, Ivan muttered something about "separated at birth."  
"Come again?" "Nothing. But you like Mia, good for you." "Guess I have for quite awhile now." Isaac said, his eyes plastered to the ceiling. "Do you think that she feels the same."? "I could mind read, but then where would be the fun of you getting all nervous and blushing while asking Mia simple questions." "You know I'm braver than that." "Friend of mine said that once, got within 2 feet of his target and BAM! Redder than Garret's hair! Can't recall his name off-hand, too bad." "I'll take your word for it!" Isaac said as he began to leave Ivan's bedside. "Best of luck to you!" Ivan said as he lay down into bed. "Hope I don't need it."  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, serious issue here: Considering that this fic is not technically finished (u can thank the genes for my lazy-ness) And as a possible way to boost my reviews, I'm gonna let u, the people, choose how the story ends. While there are still a few chapters left, This story can either A) End with a Lemon, or B) End without a Lemon. I've noticed there are very few, if any, golden sun lemons. If I did this of course, I'd have to jack the rating up to R, small loss. Still some might find it degrading or something. Go ahead and vote in the reviews! And, of course, Thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapters up soon. 


	5. The wrong thing to say

Alrighty, I've just realized that fanfiction.net does NOT do italicized fonts, as that was how all the dijins speaking was displayed in the original fic. If this ever becomes popular (Oh and it will from my colossal fan base) I'll do revisions of the first couple of chapters. Just be thankful that most of the updates are daily.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
After "checking on Ivan," Isaac soon found that he was famished from all that has happended so far. As he left the strange and mysterious boys quarters, he found Mia and Garret at a table near his room. Mia had a bowl of the soup that she had prepared and was spoon-feeding Garret, considering that one of his arms was heavily bandaged, and the other hand was wrapped like a mitten, making it nigh impossible to do anything.  
"I've never felt so defenceless in my life."  
"Oh it can't be that bad," Mia commented as she prepared another spoonful.  
"Wanna' bet? I can't even sto-" but he was cut-off as Mia spooned another helping of hot soup into Garret's mouth.  
-Gulp-  
"See, I can't even stop you from shoveling this-" But once again he was cut-off as another portion of broth was shoved into his mouth.  
"You should stop talking, you need to eat this!"  
"Why can't you just ply it?"  
"Ply works best against cuts and gashes, It doesn't do much for plasma burns."  
"To think that I, the Mars adept of the party, would be burnt. Just embar-" but once again his lips were met with more soup. Isaac simply watched from the shadows of the hall as Garret kept trying to say something, only to be answered with more soup. After the disgruntled and disabled Garret had put up with enough of this tomfoolery he decided to retreat to bed where he would sleep so well that not even the sinking of the ship would wake him.  
"That was just cruel, y'know?" Isaac said as he began to draw soup out of the steaming pot over the fire.  
"What, you mean not letting him talk?"  
"Yea" Isaac remarked as he searched for a spoon.  
" I just figured that he would give his mouth a rest after all that nonsense that he was blabbering on the deck about the sea."  
"Point taken," Isaac remarked. He then began to scratch the back of his head in that nervous way that guy's do when they ask women questions: "Have you eaten yet?"  
"No actually, I've been to busy trying to satisfy Garret." Isaac eye's widened as he quietly repeated Mia had just said. Then he realized what she had meant.  
"OH! You mean the soup right?"  
"What else did you.think.I."  
"Don't finish that sentence, please?"  
"Um, Ok. so how's Ivan?"  
"He's feeling much better, I guess."  
"That's good to hear!" she said as she drew herself some of the soup she had made, and sat she sat next to the Earth swordsman, somewhat nervously, but she was welcomed by a warm smile. They both sat across the hearth where the Soup was keeping warm. They had been cautious to use this cooking surface as they were afraid of burning the entire ship to a floating cinder, yet the magic of the ship had prevented the flame from spreading further than it's intended nest. It seemed as though the Lumarians had thought of almost every convenience for this ship. The boat was not rocking near as much as the other Tolbi-bound ship had. Perfectly preserved food, and the black orb was apparently some kind of returning mechanism, so they didn't even have to steer the ship. It was as though they were on vacation, rather than a journey to save the world. It was a nice change of pace. But Isaac would have gladly gone anywhere with Mia. Now he was alone with her, the very thought brought happiness and terror to his mind.  
Isaac simply sat next to his secret love. They were both casually eating. Every now and then they would break their gazes from their bowls to glance at each other. They occasionally caught each other's gaze, saying nothing as though they were to far away to communicate. These gazes tended to end with a smile from both parties, the nervous kind that seems to lie about a person in every way. They were not exactly comfortable like this. Each kept hoping the other would speak up first.  
Aw, hell with it! Isaac thought as he decided to stand-down first on there silenced war. "What do you intend to do after this is over?"  
"I haven't thought about that much." Mia pondered as she stared into the embers that were now at the bottom of the hearth. "Lets see." She began to think deeply after a short moment she came up with "I suppose that I'll go back to Imil and continue my healing services."  
"But what about the fountain at the lighthouse? Don't you think that the people could relay on that instead of you?"  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Her face darkened  
"I just thought that you might have gotten tired of that."  
"No, I'm tired of healing all of YOUR wounds." She said sarcastically.  
"Ouch! Well I'm sorry that I have to protect YOU so much," he said with sarcastic anger, though it was hard to tell. With these words the room had became awkwardly silent. Isaac had not meant to be so critical. The unknown tension didn't help either. Then Mia spoke up in a somewhat enfeebled voice. "What about you?"  
"I think that I will explore the world. I just don't think that after this I could stand to stay in one place for very long. Seeing the same people over and. over." But with these words Mia had become sad. Then Isaac realized what she thought he had meant. "Oh." was all that she could say.  
"Wait. what I meant was." But it was too late. She had collected the bowls and put them away as she swiftly walked off to her room.  
"Hold on a sec." but as he tried to catch Mia, swiftly locked the door.  
"Looks like you screwed up bad!" A muffled voice came from his belt.  
With this he quickly detached the Dijin bags from his belt and threw them into a small chest by his bed. "You could all use a vacation too!!!" he said as he quickly shut the lid. "Wait! We'll give you gold!" But by Quartz's words, the chest was locked. It shook for a moment, as though trying to escape their prison, but the meddling critters of power stopped stirring and quickly lay to rest. Once this problem was dealt with, Isaac shut his door and put his fist to it, cursing as he shattered a bit of wood bore into his bare knuckles.  
"Damn! Why can't I ever get anything to come out right?" He asked himself as tears of regret slowly welled into his eyes. These lasted for a very short time as he quickly lay into his bed. "I need to rest some." So he finally got to sleep with a true voice in his head, which was now un- crowded and empty. "I truly feel alone." But he calmed himself as he stretched-out in his bed, emotionally drained.  
  
Ok, now for the current poll issue. From the few people that have read this fic so far (not all in the review section, some e-mail) I'm getting mostly votes for the lemon, or not sure if it should be a lemon (not a real choice) I don't mind doing it or not, all your peoples choice. Still have 2 or 3 chapters to post, so the poll will be open for a few more days. If anybody has a real big problem, let me know, otherwise this may become one of the few, non-yaoi (no offence) lemons of golden sun (what a unique thing to be known for) keep posting votes, thx for reviews. 


	6. Fear & confession

---Ok, from recent e-mails, I'm getting a bunch of votes for lemons, although a few for non-lemon, which normally would mean 'hey look, another lemon!'  
-BUT-  
I've been informed by one of the reviewers that a few GS lemons have been pulled from the site, so what I plan to do is to come up with 2 different endings & list them as separate stories, that way, all this uploading won't be for nothing incase one ending does get pulled, leave the main story alone  
Ok, now how's Isaac gonna patch things up? Why not find out-  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
As he tossed in his bed, Isaac became unbearably hot in his bed. He was continuously tortured by a repetitively assaulting dream. He was surrounded by black. As thoughts came to mind, people began to materialize before him. But whenever he tried to reach out to them, strange things happened. Garret had come to mind, but as he approached him, Jenna quickly ran over to his side, and they both ran off to the side, fading from his sight. The same thing happened when he saw the young, boyish figure of Ivan; only Jenna was replaced by the mysterious Sheba. When he had thought of Mia, she too had appeared before him, her back to him. But as he approached her, she simply walked away from him. Though he had quickened his pace, she only seemed to get further away from him, until she utterly vanished.  
He quickly turned to see his mother, her arms outstretched, welcoming him. As he approached the only caring person in this hallucination, a long, red, gnarled, sword burst through her chest, making blood gush all over the unseen ground. As his loving mother's corpse fell forward, he saw his rival, Saturos, behind her, pulling out his sword, and slowly walking away from him, laughing maniacally. As Isaac tried to draw his sword from the scabbard across his back, he saw small orbs leave his body, and he then grew weak. Unable to support the weight of his armor and weapon, he simply fell to his knees, his muscles contracting. He had a burning desire to tear the throat out of the leering blue-skinned devil, but as his anger grew, he felt weaker, as though he were aging. This nightmare always ended with Mia appearing before him, a solemn frown on her face as she crushed Isaac's skull with her mace.  
"Worthless."  
As Isaac awoke from this grim vision for the third time, he found that he was in a warm and unbearable sweat. He put his hands in anguish upon his forehead asking himself "Why?" Yet he could not come to a conclusion. He looked outside the porthole in his bed. Judging by the moons position, (Kraden had taught him this) It was a little past the middle of the night. He was unnerved beyond his will. He felt wide-awake now, and he felt as though he would not be able to sleep unless he was to tire himself through some kind of vigorous activity. He picked up his sheathed Gaia blade, and went onto the deck, dressed only in a pair of trousers. When he was on the middle of the deck he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He then drew his sword from its sheath, bringing it parallel to his face so that if you were to look directly at him, his image would be split in half "It's heavy," he said to himself "I've become too dependent. I'll fix that now." He let off a few quick slices, hoping to strengthen his body while depleting himself of tiresome energy. "I'LL SHOW YOU SATUROUS!"  
*-*-*-*  
  
Mia watched solemnly from the doors that led to the under deck. Isaac had never before lashed out like this. He moved elegantly, almost as though he was driven by some other kind of energy. He looked eerily handsome in the pale moonlight. The way that the light bounced off of his sweat-covered muscles gave him a ghost-like outline. He moved in quick, uprising spins, jamming his blade into invisible foes. Slicing, stabbing, and thrusting his blade repeatedly, only to bring it back to his face every time.  
She had been awoken by his voice while he was practicing. Knowing not what it was, she instinctively went onto the deck, dressed only in a nightgown. Now she could not take her sight off of the warrior before her. He had stopped for a moment. She couldn't tell if this was for rest or if apart of his midnight training. He crouched onto one knee, sword placed before him, like a pillar. He was sweating hard now, thinking something. Curiosity struck Mia as to why he would train so hard at this mystic hour. She cautiously approached what appeared to be a fear-stricken man. As she came out of the darkness of the arch, Isaac's attention was caught. His eyes shifted to her approaching, nothing more.  
"So." She tailed off, "Why are you up so late.or is it early?" Isaac began to stand and look at the moon, still glistening in the white light.  
"It's about as early as it can be, why are you up?"  
"You woke me up! What about you? You look as though you've been toiling for some time now. What are you up to?"  
"Perishing," he said, looking out into the sea, "Perishing thoughts, and memories."  
"Of what?" she said, feeling this to be more serious than she had thought.  
"Dreams, nightmares." He said, eyes closing.  
"Dare I ask what about?" she said, in a sorrowful, yet curious tone.  
"Everything. friends, family, past, future." He began to sit down, Mia sat unnervingly close. This did not faze him though. "Enemies," he said, finishing off his list. "It's Saturos, isn't it?" Isaac responded by hanging his head in grief. "Its his fault I have to do this! His fault that my father died! His fault that my mother is almost dead!" He said this very hastily, starting to lose his nerve. He got up suddenly and slammed his fist into the nearby wall.  
"Even after I killed him, he's still causing me problems!"  
"Why can't you forget about him?" She asked, somewhat scared at this  
sudden outburst.  
"Because.because I still fear him. I've seen all sorts of stuff in  
these travels. What if he's not dead? What if some one resurrects  
him?" He said this pessimistically as he sat back down beside her.  
"You need not fear him now, you are stronger than him." These simple  
words were strangely southing to him. Coming from her made all the  
difference.  
"You know what I fear most?" He said, staring at the full moon.  
"I cannot imagine, with all that I have seen." She said, turning to him. He turned his head, and met Mia's gaze. "Being Alone." With this, he became solemnly silent and downtrodden, and then he began to explain. "Remember how I told you how I want to travel, instead of staying in one place?"  
"Yea," Mia said as she dropped her gaze to the ground.  
"I'm looking for someone.with whom I can share my life with." These words shocked Mia, She quickly returned the warriors gaze. "With my father dead, and my mother on the brink, I have almost nothing left in Vale. This is why I want to travel: So that I may find someone to share my life with, so that I can make something for myself."  
They only stared at each other for a moment. Then Mia spoke.  
"Before, when I stomped out, I thought that you meant that you were tired of everyone. That you never wanted to see us again after this."  
"On the contrary: I cherish the moments that I am with everyone here. I wouldn't trade these thoughts for anything in the world. I feel truly alive when I am traveling with everyone here, especially you." With these words, he griped her hand tightly. Mia, with half gazed eyes looked down at this gesture of. was it friendship? Or was it."  
"Isaac," She said, coming closer to him, "Do you love me?" She thought this might startle him, yet he firmly held his ground.  
"Mia." he said, staring into her tear welling eyes. "You're the only one here that keeps me going on this mad quest. Of course I love you. Since the day I first saw you."  
"Oh Isaac." she said as she lay her head upon his chest. "I love you too."  
"Mia."  
"Just hold me." And so Isaac closed his arms around his loved one, feeling instantly warmer, with the thoughts that she loved him, that he was not alone. They stayed serenely embraced like this for what seemed like an eternity. Mia's eye's closed while she quietly listened to Isaac's heartbeat, a steady pace, while Isaac looked out into the night lit ocean, thinking only of her. Then, Mia lifted her head, and brought her lips close to Isaac. He began to move his as well. They were mere inches away.  
-Splash- they both turned to see where the calm water had been interrupted. 


	7. New will to fight

CHAPTER 7  
  
Water gushed onto the front deck of the ship and began to flood it as long, red, snake-like tentacles began to slither upon the Lemunarian ship. Isaac stood slowly, Mia still in his arms, as he looked eastward to the source of the problem. As 2 more tentacles pulled themselves onto the deck (for a total of five seen) a huge blob pulled itself aboard, rocking the boat considerably. The oval shaped blob revealed itself as the body of the tentacles, as it dragged 3 more tentacles out of the icy black ocean, bringing more sea water onto the ship. The water sloped down, rushing towards their feet. As the cold water struck Isaac's bare feet, he suddenly knew what the abomination before him was.  
"It's a Kraken!" as if to response, the colossal, nautical beast opened its foot-long, amber eye's. It began to slither towards the only moving things in sight. As the 30-foot octopus approached its prey, Isaac pushed Mia back. "I'll protect you!"  
"You can't, not without your dijiins!"  
"I can handle this, get out of here! Try waking the others!"  
"Don't die on me!" Mia said as she retreated to the lower holds.  
"I've got to much to live for now." He said to himself. The ruby monstrosity announced its presence with a defiant roar as it lumbered towards its dinner.  
"You're not getting out of this alive!" He yelled as he charged.  
*-*-*-*  
Mia scrambled towards Ivan's room, franticly dazed with all that had just happened. As she approached Ivan's bedside, she began to yell his name, cursing him to wake up. After shaking the hell out of the slumbering body, Ivan finally came too, drowsily. "Bloody 'ell woman! Don't get your knickers in a twist!"  
"Wake up, Damn it! There's a-" But as Ivan caught glimpse of the situation, Ivan scanned Mia's mind, instantly knowing the danger 1 story above him. "Say no more." He quickly jumped out of the heavy covers, got his act together and began to run towards the stairs to top deck. Mia followed.  
"Shouldn't we try to wake Garret?" She asked, slowing her pace.  
"Dunno, think he's up to it?" Mia thought quickly of the precious minutes they would waste, trying to wake up the oaf from his sleep, and then there were his wounds.  
"No I suppose that would take to much time."  
"Fine, lets go!" He said, going into a sprint.  
"Hey, your not British!" Mia questioned, remember Ivan's rude awakening.  
"Tell no one of this, or you will surely regret it!" He replied, reaching the deck.  
*-*-*-*  
As the agile tentacles once again launched themselves at Isaac, he quickly rolled to his left once again. You think he'd know better by now! As he saw the creatures left side exposed to him, he quickly rushed in and stabbed the ruthless opponent. This caused the intruder to squirm wildly and flail its appendages in all directions. One of the blind whips was lucky enough to knock its assailant off balance. As Isaac began to loose balance, he did the only thing he could think of; he shoved his blade into the deck to use it as a railing in order to gain balance. As he recovered, he saw a massive shadow begin to grow on the deck. As he looked up, he saw a massive tentacle attempting to turn him into a smear on the deck. He quickly jumped to the side, missing the mighty arm of his attacker. He quickly jumped upon the down upon the downed limb, and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of the enemy. This caused the pained monster only to flail more. Isaac could only hold on to the insane appendage as he was thrown in every direction except the bottom of the deck.  
"GO FOR THE EYE!" Ivan's voice echoed through his head. As he looked abroad, he saw the short mage, just leaving the decanting doors. Ivan began to chant lowly. The Gaia blade began to glow with a violet hue as it left it's post in the deck and its hilt flew towards its owner. As Isaac was thrown into the air, leaving the beasts body. As he began to reach to climax of his arc, he grabbed his only weapon and, in one solid motion, positioned it so that his full weight was on the handle. As he started to fall, he barred his teeth, as he began to gain momentum. Finally, his faithful blade met the soft fleshy skin of the invader.  
As the skin-cleaving blade pierced through the Iris of the Kraken, blood gushed out of the monster's pupil. The Kraken screeched as it moved wilder than ever before. Fury, malice, and hate were the only thing running through its primitive mind. As Isaac jumped from the anguished Octopi, it put its tentacles down, tripping the beaten warrior. As he hit the deck, two more tentacles reached out from the enraged sea beast and lunged towards Isaac. As he began to get up, his face met a cold wet limb and he was thrown back onto the deck. His grip on his blade was broken from the cold shock and it fell a few feet away from him. He glanced to his side as he quickly thought of how to get back to his only defense. Running to it he would surely fall victim to another snake-like limb. His only chance would be to roll over to it and get extremely lucky. He shifted his body opposite of his target, and then rolled towards it. He must have been only a few feet away from it when, he was suddenly stopped by a sudden jerking motion at his waist  
Damn it! I was so close too!  
These thoughts were immededtly replaced with an exciting terror as he was suddenly dragged into the air and was shook like a rag-doll. As the animal steadied him as high as the tentacle could. It then proceeded to slam him repeatedly into the deck. Isaac tasted wood for what seemed like the hundredth time when the octopus finally got bored of using him as a hammer. Isaac was ready to loose perspective when he felt his body beginning to squeeze together. He screamed in agony as his enemy moved more tentacles to his body, wrapping them to his chest. He felt his ribs squeeze together and pinch his muscles and nerves in severe pain. The tentacles only tightened more as he screamed, as though they enjoyed the results. When they got so tight that he couldn't breathe anymore, he began to actually wish for his demise. He started to wish that it would finish him off already.  
No! I have too much to live for now; I can't simply die like this! NOT NOW!!!  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" A barbaric scream issued from behind him as his spiky haired friend charged relentlessly his body glistened from untried blood. Bandages fell from his body. "NOBODY KILLS MY FRIENDS!" Garret yelled as he brought his demonic axe down one of the abomination in pure rage. The octopus screamed in shock as he felt the razor-sharp blade cleave off one of his many limbs. Isaac was dropped several stories from the sea-beast's grasp. He began to roll near the edge of the ship. He had enough sense left to stop himself near his sword. He grabbed his blade and managed to bring his beaten body to a standing form. As he tried to steady the many Garrets and Octopi in his view, he brought them together to see an opening. The tormenters back was turned towards him, as he was presently trying to barrage Garret with its remaining arms. Isaac charged the target with what little strength he had left. As his blade met the soft fleshy skin, he knew that it was dead for sure.  
As the quivering mass screamed its last, it fell in a mass off the ship. The only thing left was a dead tentacle left on the deck. As Isaac made sure that the thing was finally dead he said to himself: "Guess I can sleep now." He then fell onto the deck, darkness enveloping his sight. The last thing he remembered seeing was a feminine figure running towards him, then everything went black. 


	8. Conclusion, go fish!

This is most likely the final chapter, no lemon as risk is too great of loseing privilage to post. Mabye some other fic. Oh well, as always R&R CHAPTER 8  
  
When Isaac awoke, he felt as though his whole body glued down by fatigue. He could not move his arms, open his eyes, or open his mouth. Even taking in breath seemed to be a chore." All he could do was listen. "He's not dead, is he? If he is I'll kill my."  
"Shut-up you buffoon, he's still moving."  
"Dogs wag their tails hours after they die."  
"Isaac's not exactly a dog, is he?" "Well sorry, I didn't notice, Short man."  
"Yea, skin oppose to fur can be hard to miss."  
"If both of you don't be quiet, I won't be able to help Isaac heal."  
"I thought you said ply was for cuts and gashes."  
"I lied, it does bones too."  
"Why you."  
"In case you haven't noticed, your still bleeding from earlier, both of you get out!"  
"Come on short guy, your gonna help me with the bandages."  
"Why should I?"  
"Cause you're the reason I needed them in the first place, and if you don't help me, you might find yourself needing a few as well."  
"Ok, Ok I get the picture."  
He heard footsteps retreat from him and a door slam in the distance. When the room became quiet, he opened his eyes. Though his vision was blurred he immediately knew where he was as he could recognize the brown, wooden roof of his cabin. As he felt bits of strength returning to him, he slowly began to get up. Now clearly recognizing the room around him, he saw one feature that was out of place.  
"Mia." he croaked in a raspy voice. In the corner of his dimly lit room, he saw his reason for fighting, checking the doors to make sure they were locked. When she heard his weak voice, she instantly turned to meet his gaze.  
"Oh thank the gods, you're awake. I was starting to think you had gone into a coma or something." She then rushed over to his bedside.  
"Did I." he began, but was cut off by a finger to his mouth.  
"Shhhh, you must save your strength, your still very weak." She proclaimed in a hushed voice. Isaac could do nothing but comply with his caretaker's order. As he lay back down he saw Mia remove her gloves and stretch out her fingers.  
"You lie still so I can help you recover." With this she began to chant in tongues he had heard many times. By her pure will, Mia summoned a blue-green aura around her elegant hands, her ply spell. She began to run her hands over his limber body, barely hovering over his figure. As she did this, he was overcome by a strange floating feeling he had experienced many times before. Before he had never been hurt as bad as this. Most of the time it was a small minor wound. Her power would be concentrated at one specific spot. Now his body ached all over, so it was a widespread feeling now that could only be compared to a pure bliss, as though he was floating on his back in cool, serene pool. He felt strength return to him, vitality renewed. When he was feeling better enough to move, he simply stared at Mia's hands, the way that they swayed in perfect motion, so perfectly beautiful. He slowly ran his gaze up her arms, all the way to her gorgeous face. The way that her sapphire eyes shimmered was magic. Her smile was as easing as the tune that she hummed while she worked. Her blue hair was truly a very mysterious asset that set her apart from other girls. He found this very attractive for some odd reason. It was not only her appearance he found most appealing though, her personality was something different he had never really seen before. She was kind and caring, not to say that other women weren't. She, before he had even known her name, knew this. It seemed almost her nature to be so loving to all people. This made him want to protect her from all harm, for what could she do to deserve any kind of hatred? "There. All done" Isaac was surprised as he had lost track of time just thinking of her. As he regained his awareness, he felt rejuvenated, freed from his pain that the monster had laid upon him. He began to get off the bed. "Don't feel obligated to move around too much, you might be a tad drowsy after that much ply." She voiced this with genuine concern as she could see that he had suffered enough tonight. Isaac proceeded to stand up; he cracked his fingers and moved his neck around a bit. "Just a little stiff, that's all." He said, so as not to trouble her. When he felt as though he had stretched enough, he then began to notice that he still wasn't wearing a shirt from his training at midnight. He went into his bag and pulled out a blue shirt and put it on. Mia then spoke-up; "Your sure your feeling ok? You took quite a beating." "I'd take any amount of torture if only to protect you." He then sat back down on his bed, as Mia was sitting there now.  
"I. I was really worried about you out there, that thing could have killed you." "It would have too if Garret and Ivan hadn't helped me. And you, you were my inspiration to fight. You're the reason I picked myself up after getting beaten into the deck."  
Mia then fell silent as she pondered those words. She stared at the floor, feeling her face blush madly. Isaac slowly lifted a hand to her face in order to turn her gaze from the floor to him.  
"Thank you, for everything." He then drew closer to her; his face was so close to hers, yet he felt miles away. He she then closed the gap between them and kissed him, so softly, as soft as a cherub's song. He felt that this was now true bliss; true happiness that words could only begin to describe. His first kiss, her first kiss, it was nothing like neither had ever anticipated. It seemed as though this token of love would never end, but all and the same, it ended all too quickly. Both parties reluctantly seperated from each other. Mia laid her head back in Isaac's hand, her eyes closed, as she seemed so very distant from him. He felt her smooth skin against his callous hand, and he felt as though they were opposites, yet one and the same. She then said in a near whisper,  
".I love you." Isaac responded in kind as she her eyes were still closed  
".I love you too." She then fell into his arms and they once again kissed, and held nothing back from each other as they desired too be close to one another.  
After much kissing, they fell asleep in his bed, as they were exhausted from the day's events.  
*_*_*_*  
"Got any threes?"  
"Grrrrr." Garret slid the card across the table.  
"How 'bout any queens?"  
"NO MORE!!!" Garret threw the card at Ivan as he made one last stack.  
"That makes another flawless victory!"  
"Anyone tell you your no fun to play cards with?"  
"Yea, I get that a lot, especially from people who lose all of their money to me."  
Garret took out his bag of coins.  
"Naa, keep em, I've got plenty.  
Garret slowly got up and started heading to his room. He passed Mia's room. "G'night Mia." There was no response. As Garret was very curious to this, he cracked the door open, nobody there. He simply stood in the hall and looked towards Isaac's door, noticing it was still locked. "Lucky sob." "Not as lucky as you were thinking, but yeah, he's pretty damn lucky." Ivan was standing right behind him. "So he didn't." "Nope." "Chivalrous sob." "Dye mind" I'm kinda tired and would like to sleep."  
"Yeah, yeah, g'night."  
  
-Authors note- Next fic will be an Ivan/Sheba & Isaac/Mia, thx for all reviews! 


End file.
